vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nia Teppelin
|-|Teenage Nia= |-|Messenger Nia= |-|Tengen Toppa Solvernia= Summary Nia Teppelin (ニア・テッペリン, Nia Tepperin) is the disowned daughter of Lordgenome and is one of the main protagonists of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. She is also an artificial being made by the Anti-Spiral and serves as the main antagonists' messenger in the third act. She is Simon's main love interest, and eventually marries him in the final episode before she fades away, yet her love for him remains and connects them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, far higher if damaged | High 1-C Name: Nia Teppelin Origin: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human & Anti-Spiral messenger, Former Spiral Princess & Daughter of the Spiral King, Cook of Team Dai-Gurren, Spiral Warrior Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Levitation, Lasers, Enhanced Senses, Gather knowledge, can survive in outer space, Indomitable Will (via "fighting spirit"), Piloting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spaceflight, Spiral Power, Reality Warping, Aura, Regeneration, Probability Manipulation, adept movements with Missiles, Drill-Staff, etc. Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to harm Viral with her lasers in the movie), far higher if damaged (Like Muganns, she would explode if attacked) | High Complex Multiverse level (Controls a Tengen Toppa Gunmen, which all scale somewhat to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. TTGL possesses a Super Spiral Universe within itself which is a 10 +1 dimensional brane universe. Able to slightly damage the Granzeboma, a being capable of surpassing space and time, controlling the fabric of reality, and creating Big Bang level explosions. Higher with the Infinity Big Bang Storm absorbed), can ignore conventional durability via Probability Manipulation Speed: Unknown (Can teleport to wherever she wants) | Immeasurable (Was able to relatively keep up with the Granzeboma's attacks and actions; was able to attack them without their noticing], higher with the Infinity Big Bang Storm absorbed) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | High Complex Multiversal (Prevented one of Granzeboma's drill, higher with the Infinity Big Bang Storm absorbed) Durability: Unknown | High Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to TTGL. Was able to withstand the force of the Infinity Big Bang Storm, an attack that was compared to the Big Bang and was at a greater level of the Anti-Spiral's capability than any of its previous attacks]) Stamina: High; was able to hold on to her existence for a week after the defeat of the Anti-Spiral through sheer willpower and her love for Simon Range: Standard melee range | Planetary to multi-dimensional | At least Universal+, likely High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Tengen Toppa Solvernia Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Naivety, if the Anti-Spirals are destroyed, then she will gradually lose her identity and eventually fade away. Key: Anti-Spiral Messenger Nia | Tengen Toppa Solvernia Gallery File:Teenageniachan3.png|Nia with short hair File:64337272qw3.jpg File:IrregularNia2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Gainax Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:Machines Category:Chefs Category:Energy Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Athletes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Spies Category:Mecha Category:Warriors Category:Hybrids Category:Flight Users Category:Super Robots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Drill Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Physics Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Princesses Category:Married Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Explosion Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Spear Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Space Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Metaphysics Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1